Voyage To Home: Bootpelt
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new life, a new body, friendship, hardships, traveling, hope, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Bootpelt. People call me Boots. Sunrise is typing this story for me since I don't have any thumbs anymore. You see, I am a dog. By now, you must be surprised. Well, let me tell my story, the voyage to find my home. It began not too long ago when I was a human.

It was Reedheart's birthday, and I was returning to HQ after I found my gift. My silverish-white hair has grown into a low ponytail, with my dark brown eyes checking for any disturbance. My totem radio necklace, I am wearing which is traditional among warriors, through I called it a charm necklace, why? Because it had multiple charms on it, and I created it. The radio was in a large white metal thunderbolt, and the charms are different dog breeds; 8 in fact. I was wearing a a overlarge blue hoodie over a quarter-sleeved green shirt, and tan pants, and my infamous black boots. I never went anywhere without my boots on, nuance my nickname.

I was leaving HQ soon, leaving the last two warriors besides Sunrise. I couldn't wait, for the destination I am heading for, it's Bolt's world. You see, we use a device that we call the portal, and get this, it's sentiment. We have a human embodiment, because of that. Her name is Portia. Sunrise theorized that Portia was made from our wished dimensions and personalities, and so, she has been helping us around, small or big. Sorry, I am babbling right now. I can't help it sometimes.

Anyway, I love the movie, and Bolt and his friends taught me many things. However, I wished to go there so badly and hope that I can have some excitement and adventure since HQ had been quiet so much lately. It was close to late springtime, as I entered Upworld House, which used to be a warehouse, but to the portal's magic and energy, Portia somehow changed the warehouse to a subtle shed. Since the clan is getting dissolved yet still banded, Sunrise wanted the shed to be invisible since us warriors couldn't take on the gangs anymore, but we still patrol routinely just until Sunrise is the last one. The elevator also disappeared, changed into a secret door that led to the old stairs, gratefully sturdy and maintained right now.

I walked down the steps, heading into HQ, which is impossibly big, but Portia figured that the secret underground will be needed sometime again, just like when Sunrise found this place by chance and her dreams. The last computer is remaining in the library with Sunrise, the hall of doors shut down forever, along with the great room and the secret theater room. Sunrise transferred all the movies to her office/bedroom in the library. The kitchens has shut down as well, and the tunnels has been enclosed by steel doors that Portia magicked up.

In the old computer room, we have cots in tents for privacy, and heater cookers nearby for our meals. The portal room only has the dimension portal, which is off at the moment. I saw Sunrise coming out of the hall of doors, clutching something. I came closer, wondering where Mousewing, and Reedheart are.

Sunrise smiled at me, replied, "Hello, Bootpelt. Have you found your gift for Reedheart?". I nodded, "Yea, I did.". Showing her the bag where the gift is hidden inside, Sunrise grinned, and then looked sheepishly, "Pardon me for trespassing into your old room, but I figured that I can find the safe. I never told you before, but these rooms where our warriors had been living in, they're bunkers, individuals at that.".

I blinked, "Wait, wait, I was in a bunker?". Sunrise nodded, "Well, what else can I say?". I nodded, seeing where she was going with this, "Fair point. What were you looking for anyway?".

"This.". Sunrise held it, revealing the object as a large oval with the two sided carvings water ripples, and wind swirls, made of steel. I widened my eyes, "Whoa, you made that?". She shook her head slightly, "I had to ask someone up at the surface to do this long ago. It was intended for me, but I think Reedheart deserves this better than I do.".

I approved, "Reedheart will love it for sure. Speaking of her, where's she and Mousewing?". Sunrise smiled, "They're waiting for us in the library. Mousewing has found her gift already.". I nodded and we walked forward, together to the library, heading inside to see the two warriors resting upon bean bags that was received from the theater room. The rest of the furniture was sold off.

Sunrise called out, and the two warriors snapped to attention, and I smiled, greeting them in respectful nods, and they returned the same. Sunrise was first, giving the steel gift to Reedheart who was delighted to add another totem to her necklace as soon as she could do it later. I was next, giving my gift. She opened the bag, revealing a bottle of jasmine body soap. She looked at me for explanation. I smirked, "I figure you could need it immediately since making jasmine soap in your chosen world must take a while. I don't know any further than that. You may need to talk with that Uncle Iroh if needed.".

Reedheart gratefully nodded and thanked me happily with a hug. I smiled wider, giving Mousewing her turn to give her gift. It was a dark red hairpin. Mousewing chirped, "Some Fire Nation ladies wear their hair up, so I figure you could use it for a disguise if you're in a rush or emergency.". Reedheart chuckled, "Smart idea, Mousewing. I appreciate it.". Mousewing nodded, and we all looked at Sunrise.

"Shall we embark on sending another warrior once more, yes?". Sunrise asked. I grinned widely, as the others nodded to agree. We left the library, excitedly prancing up to the portal with Sunrise turning it on. The rainbow swirls gradually showed up, and I hugged my dear friends happily with a hint of sadness, and bowed my head in respect to Sunrise. She saluted me back in respect. I kept smiling as I took a deep breath, then went inside.

The tunnel appeared, yet it was dark. I squinted, refocusing my eyes in the darkness as I walked slowly, not wanting to hurt myself. Then I heard a echoing bark that sent shivers through my spine, and then the tunnel brightened up some. I saw the end of the tunnel in the distance, seeing a unfamiliar city in the vibrant picture, then I turned my eyes around as I swore I saw something. I saw a shadow. I couldn't make out of it that good, through I could make out legs and a shape. The shadow was moving like it was on its own, and seemed to want me to follow it. I chased it as it ran to the end picture, vanishing as it appeared before. I set my chin and focused my eyes on the picture as I leaped through, then darkness came, making me black out, faintly hearing the echoing bark again.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt warmth upon my face as I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, the morning sun peeking through a narrow alleyway. I muttered, putting a hand to my face when I realized that I didn't have thumbs! I looked down and saw my legs, paws in a cow-like black and white pattern, with my claws ash gray. Ironically, my paws' black design looks like my beloved boots. I saw a slightly cracked mirror nearby, and I steadily watched my step as I walked over, and took a good, long look at my new body.

I got a new collar, which looks blue, and my lightning bolt and charms remained on the collar now, and I got a white spot on the right side of my chest, the rest of my body and tail black, with my face black with white speckles, and my ears half-up, half folded, the base of the ears white while the tips are black. My nose is gray. My eyes remain dark brown.

I took in all the features and colors I sported, and figured that I am a mixed breed; Canaan Dog, Kuvasu, and Lurcher of a working dog and a sight-hound as well. Getting closer, I could see my nickname upon my collar in dark brown bold letters. I then looked around, curious yet confused at the surroundings everywhere as I set out. I saw so many people, dark-skinned, olive-skinned, pale-skinned as I pattered upon dirt streets from the alley. Then I stepped up a coarse hill and saw a peek of water. I pattered faster as I turned at a corner into a market dock, and the peek of water got bigger, much bigger.

I immediately recognized the lake as I had a old friend who practically went everywhere in the whole world. It was Lake Victoria of Kenya in Africa. I was awed by the beauty of it as I pattered through the market, hearing English, Spanish, Italian, and a couple of other languages mixing around. I felt my stomach growl hungrily as I took in the scents of seafood and other food. I hate to nab something, but I was hungry. So, with a great leap, I caught a good-sized minnow, and a shout from the thrower man, I took to run with the minnow in my jaws.

I found a abandoned yard, and took the time to eat my mini meal. _Not too bad, concerning the small meat in the fish, but it will keep me on for a while._ Suddenly, my ears perked as something caught my attention quickly. I heard laughter and crying. I quickly got up, running to the source of the sounds, and peeked around a corner to see two boys laughing and bullying a crying girl. I snorted, not amused as anger bubbled inside me to see a sight of bullying. I saw a partly made wall behind the girl, and a idea came to me. I ran around the area, hiding among bushes and trashcans until I reached the wall. I went through a large hole in the base of the wall, and suddenly the boys froze at the sight of me.

I growled, rumbling, and bared my teeth at them, warning them to go away. The boys dropped a bag and a pair of glasses, as they shrieked and ran away. I snorted at them, and came closer to the girl, picking up the glasses by the metal siding, and whined gently as the girl rubbed her eyes, blinking as her hands grabbed the glasses from me, and put them on herself. I took in the girl, she is a African, wearing a tattered school uniform of blues and whites. She looks like 9 or 10 years old.

The girl asked, "Did you scare those mean boys for me?". in a clear Italian/African accent with a hint of English in there. I nodded slightly, whined at her, sniffing her all over to make sure that she wasn't hurt. She wasn't hurt at all, to my relief. The girl looked at me fully, and softly looked at my collar, sounding my nickname slowly.

"Boots? Is that your name?". she asked curiously. I woofed softly, saying yes. She smiled, and replied, "Thank you, Boots. My name is Khiana.". Khiana held up a hand softly, wanting to pet me, and I moved myself closer, butting my head into her hand, hearing a whispered whoa and a giggle. I mentally smiled, realizing that I just made a friend for life. _I have a good feeling about this, I can feel a bond starting between us._


	3. Chapter 3

-Months later-

I yawned as I stretched out from my bed, and looking over at Khiana in her bed. A smirk adorned my maw, and I put my paws up on the border of the bed, clutching the blanket in my jaws and drawing it back, way back, uncovered a pajamas clothed Khiana who shivered slightly from the sudden air, and she mumbled as she unconsciously tried to clutch her blanket, but she stopped, freezing as she realized that her blanket wasn't there.

She blearily opened her soft brown eyes at me, "Boots, it's too early.". I snorted amusingly, knowing it's only 6 am meaning it's not that early. I dropped the blanket from my jaws, and woofed loudly, saying, "Come on, you promised to play with me before you go to school.". Of course, she couldn't understand me, but she seemed to get what I was talking about sometimes. You know, the glorious life of being a pet isn't actually that bad. I mean, I got food, shelter, companionship in her folks, and a best friend in Khiana.

Heck, she wrote upon my collar in permanent ink, she read it out loud: 'Belongs with Khiana P.'. The P stands for Palazzi. She and her folks tell everybody that I am a good, smart dog, while they know the truth somewhat. They know that I am actually intelligent and able to understand them fully. I don't let them know that I can read or write, through more clumsily with my paws/claws, but I do.

Khaina muttered under her breath as she got up, her wild dark brown hair in a puffy, bedridden way. I couldn't help, but to snicker at her in soft huffs of laughter. Khiana softly glared at me, "You are lucky that I am just sleepy right now, otherwise I'll chase you again.". I woofed lightly, and left the room, giving Khiana her privacy to change into her school uniform. I and my people live in a large condo hut, thanks to being in the upper middle-class. I walked down the cool steps, heading to the kitchen.

"Morning, Boots.". called Arrigo, Khiana's Italian father as he glanced at me from reading his usual newspaper. He has soft dark green eyes, light brown hair, tanned skin, and has a neat beard as well. He works in a big company, I don't know what, but he works well enough. I barked lightly to say the same, and I turned to the other person in the room, Khiana's African mother, Sanura. She has soft brown eyes of a shade darker, and black hair in braids, and dark copper skin. She's the homemaker of the family.

She smiled at me, "You are hungry for breakfast, yes?". I woofed and put my paw down twice. Sanura nodded and went into the cabinets down below, grabbed a bowl and a bag of beef, and poured the beef into the bowl, and put it on the table. I snorted a thanks, and hopped into my chair, sat human-like, with my front paws on the table as I started to eat.

A while later, I perked my ears to hear faint footsteps coming in, and I glanced over as I got my maw out from eating. I saw Khiana carrying her bag, giving a kiss to her mother as Sanura began to cook eggs and toast. We soon finished breakfast, and before I left the house, with Khiana ahead, I saw a look traded between Arrigo and Sanura. I was confused and wanted to ask, but Khiana called for me. I followed Khiana as she took her worn yet loved bike, and we soon went through the quiet streets, seeing more children walking and running, heading to Khiana's school.

I woofed good-bye to Khiana as she hugged me. "Keep yourself safe, okay, Boots?". I licked her cheek as a promise. She giggled, and replied, "See you at 3 pm, my friend.". I nodded and watched her enter her school with a wave toward me. I pattered away, heading through one of my favorite streets, hearing greetings from neighbors, and woofed as I ran toward the national park, intending to watch the animals along the safe fence. I found my favorite spot, grateful to see my shadow stick still standing, using it as a clock. _I wonder what Arrigo and Sanura are concerned about. Oh well, I'll find out once I get home with Khiana this afternoon._


	4. Chapter 4

-A week later-

I laid my head on my paws after I watched my caretakers go off. I huffed, still not used to having my collar gone from myself, knowing that was my salvation to freedom. It wasn't forced. It was on a sad choice. Khiana's father, Arrigo took a new opportunity, but unfortunately, it's in America. More specifically, California of USA. I gave the chance to Khiana to take my collar, knowing she will keep it safe for me while I find a way home, on my own terms. She told me the city's name where she will be living at repeatedly, so I can remember for life. My family couldn't take me since it's very expensive for the international shots, transportation, and etc, so they reluctantly left me in a dog shelter.

Luckily, I still have the mind/memories of a human, so right now, I am waiting for night to fall so I can make my escape, and find my way home to Khiana no matter how long it takes. I listened to the gibbering and chatting of the other dogs. I particularly listened to one who was desperate to find her owners like me. She is a 1 1/2 year old Basenji while I am 3 years old. Her name is Venus, and her pelt is trindle, which is basically brindle with tricolor, and her eyes are almond brown.

I asked her many questions and she wasn't able to answer them all, through I got that she was from somewhere up north, and that her people was talking about moving just like mine, but no address or something like it. Soon, night fell, and I focused on my cage door, recognizing that it was only a simple latch. I bemusedly snorted at that, knowing it was easy-quick, just like that. The bars are wide enough to get my muzzle through, and I struggled for a few seconds until I caught it in my jaws, moving it backwards, and getting my muzzle out, and pushing the door out quietly and quickly.

I did the same for Venus, quickly as I could, and we ran to the exit door, and I was big enough to push the door out by the bar, and we ran like we were being chased, while actually not. We made it into a ratty boatshed, panting for our breath, taking a break. Venus thanked me so gratefully that I shrugged it off, saying it was no big deal. She pointed out that not many dogs could have done that like I just did. I had to agree with her a bit on that. We took a brief nap, then headed out, going north since I wanted Venus to reunite with her people first before I begin my mission.

We traveled for a couple of hours until Venus couldn't walk anymore. I was able to go on a while more, but I didn't, so we found a shelter to take rest after we found some trashcans with picky food, but we managed to eat. I looked at Khiana's favorite constellation, and prayed that she is okay right now. I went to sleep after telling Venus good night, with a last thought for tonight. _Please, give us luck for Venus's wish to go home to her people._


	5. Chapter 5

-2 weeks later-

The mission with finding Venus's people isn't going well, since we're losing leads as fast as we lost the scent coming from Venus's old house through we found one of the owners' old keys and Venus's old ball. Venus wracked her brain, and uncertainly told me that they were heading to a place called 'The island of paradise', no title for it, since she was focused on her kid owner at that moment.

I wished I had my collar since I could just ask Sunrise, but I can't, so I can only guess at my best estimate from my memories of research and TV documentaries. The best I could come up with; Fiji or Hawaii. Since Fiji is basically closer to Africa, we proceeded to head east to find a harbor somewhere. Besides that, I don't know, through I know we can ask some seagulls or something.

We used the rocky roads and such during nighttime since we don't need any humans catching us, though we are on wary watch for any dangers like lions or snakes, and in any shed or house on the way, we slept under the porches or the overhangs, so we won't be soaked by any rain or overheated by the sun. Venus and I became best friends, telling each other almost everything. I kept HQ and the portal secret, of course. Venus was adopted when she was a puppy, had 4 other siblings, and is basically a tomboy from I can see and observe. I really liked to play with her, chasing her ball back and forth, and chatting as we covered our tracks with the aid of my tail.

We were soon accompanied by a new friend that we found by a timed coincidence, though Venus thought it was an accident. Our friend is a female African hedgehog, musky gray with accents of black, and a white stripe across her forehead from side to side. She was being taken by a owl, and at the same time, I hit the ball too hard, and Venus missed it, and the ball hit the owl, dropping the hedgehog to the ground with a tuck of her roll maneuver. The owl limply flew away, screeching. I asked the little one if she was okay, and she was fine, thanking us both.

We haven't yet found a name for her, but she liked us both well, so I often gave her a ride with a brief turn with Venus every now and then. I immediately realized that I wasn't alone, having friends in Venus and the hedgehog. I really hope that we can make it to Fiji soon. We took to fill our new friend in everything as we spoke to her, and she really wanted to help us along. She also replied that she had a sibling who went east.

Tonight, we walked quite for a while, and our friend sitting upon my head as I spoke with her with Venus ahead of us, and she shouted that she got something in her sight. I ran gently as I could with the hedgehog holding on to my ears, and we came to Venus, who pointed with her muzzle, gesturing to a structure. I saw it, figuring it to be a hut due to the shape. I smiled to Venus, "That'll do for tonight, Venus.".

She grinned back at me, and our hedgehog friend asked, "About time, I am getting sleepy.". I chuckled at her comment, and I, Venus padded to the hut in the distance in the time of a half hour, and we settled under a tree nearby, and went to bed, with the hedgehog nestling herself against one side of myself, while Venus slept on my other side, and I smiled, looking at the moon. _I will be home with you, Khiana._ I went soon into dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

-2 days later-

We made it to a harbor, and luckily, I was able to read the signs and everything. I found out that we are at Kilindini Harbour. Our new friend which we finally found a name for her; Bisa, she was awed of everything as Venus was as well. I was less impressed since I saw many harbors already when I was a human, but I had to admit that it was a rather big harbor of great length.

We found a group of seagulls, and I politely asked for any possible boat to take us to Fiji, and one seagull was happy to tell us that one of the freighters in the loading area was leaving for Fiji, warning us that the ship is leaving in a couple of hours soon. We asked him to lead us, and so, with Bisa on Venus, and I was holding Venus's ball in my jaws, we proceeded to follow the seagull. We all set out, sprinting fast as we could to the loading area, following the seagull ahead of us.

He showed us the freighter which was the basic huge boat of white and black, and we thanked him graciously, and snuck into the freighter almost silently, and so we made it in without any humans noticing or finding us. We soon heard the horn blowing, and I could feel the ship moving under us, and Venus was overjoyed to teach me the dog de piece resistance which was sticking my face out into the wind, and stick my tongue out. I thought it was glorious!

From the humans' conversations that I could overhear is that we will arrive at Fiji in in almost 17 days, which means 2 and a half weeks since they planned to go at 30 knots per hour. I was quite satisfied with that, yet I didn't know how Venus will take to that since I know she really wants to see her people badly. Bisa is neutral about it since she had been wild, though she is slowly becoming domesticated like us.

I vaguely remember that Fiji is about 11350 miles wide since Fiji is made of 332 islands, so Venus will be quite busy looking for her people, and I intend to help and support her the best I can, since she is my other best friend next to Khiana. Bisa will help us too, no matter how her tiny paws will be at the end of the days which we will definitely spend at Fiji once we board off the freighter.

I still prayed that Khiana won't forget me that easily since we have been apart for a bit more than 2 weeks already. I counted the future days, and realized that I will be apart in one month and a week by then, and no, I won't count the days in Fiji since we haven't arrived yet. I just hoped that Khiana is okay and that Arrigo and Sanura are settling in well. At least Khiana won't be bullied by the duo nasty boys anymore, but I am terrified for her since she's in a new place, a new school, new people to see and interact with. Only that I was comforted by the thought that Khiana is smart to take care on her own. _My friends come first before my mission to reunite with Khiana. That's the most important thing right now._


	7. Chapter 7

-3 months later-

The freighter's people found us within a week, but I, and Venus proved our worth by catching rats in the gallery, and Bisa eating pesky bugs as well. The people fed us clean meat, and we had a couple of favorite people to keep company. They made rope collars upon me and Venus, putting two international tags on each of us, saying that we visited Africa, and now their freighter. So, we kept on very well until we boarded off into Fiji. We sneaked into ferry boats to every island, searching all over for weeks, but no luck.

We asked plenty of seagulls and dogs for help, but within time, Venus began to realize that her people has gone to somewhere else. I told her not to give up hope as we are proceeding to leave Fiji for Hawaii. Despite all that worrying and concerns, Fiji affected us more than we realized. Venus and I became closer and closer until we gave into our feelings for each other. That's right, I fell in love from head to paws toward Venus, and she did the same. We didn't care about our size differences, just saw that we are two dogs in love, and we became a couple; boyfriend and girlfriend.

I made a promise to wait to become mates upon Venus's 2nd birthday which is still a few months away. Venus happily accepted my condition. Bisa was delighted for us, remarkably domesticated by now. She certainly became our dear friend to confide in when we are troubled individually now and then. I hope Bisa could find her happily ever after like I did with Venus.

We still have Venus's ball, and we abandoned the keys in a beach somewhere, thinking someone could use it rather than us, when it is found again, of course. We met a local who fed us well when we were going around Fiji, and the person saw our rope collars with the international tags, adding another one that was represented for Fiji each on us. We said farewell when we showed that we are leaving, and the person wished us all luck, blessing us with fortune and hope.

We then asked several seagulls for the right harbor since we didn't want to go on the wrong ship to somewhere else, not Hawaii. I can read, yes, but unfortunately, Hawaiian wasn't one I practiced for speaking. Bisa eventually convinced one seagull to speak English after a temper tantrum, which warned me and Venus not to get on her bad side. The seagull guided us to a big yacht, telling us that the people there was heading to Hawaii, and so we went into the yacht, hiding within the gallery, after thanking the seagull.

I knew yachts can go 35 knots which is the fastest speed, but I have yet to see the people first for all I know, it could just be a traveling family with kids, so the knots could be slower, perhaps 10 knots per hour. Either way, we will make it to Hawaii in a week or less. I told Venus of this, and she was quite happy, her hope gaining as we have a chance to find her people. Bisa was rather intrigued to see the sights of Hawaii, hearing that it's vastly compared to Fiji, and I was happy to let her do that once we arrive at Hawaii.

I knew Hawaii had 7 islands, more easier to travel, yet more bigger to get around in our search. I really wanted to see Venus happy. We took to rest and head to sleep, with myself glancing at the dipping sun, thinking about Khiana again, and smiling in a prayer once more. _We are getting closer, Khiana. Just wait for me, please. You promised._


	8. Chapter 8

-2 months later-

We had a surprising time on the yacht since the family's kids 'adopted' us for the week, and we had fun with the family, and so with bittersweet farewells once we left the yacht to arrive into the first island of Hawaii, they gave us extra yacht tags that they didn't need to have, putting them on our rope collars. Venus really adored the kids as I did, and Bisa had fun as well.

Ever since, we journeyed to the cities and towns of the islands, searching for any sight of Venus's people, but we didn't have luck, even when we asked for help from the seagulls and the resident dogs/cats. Bisa had more fun, exploring all she wanted. On each island, we encountered locals, who added tags of each island's name, putting them on our collars once more. We experienced the culture more than we expected, which caused me to fall further in love with Venus.

Unfortunately, I didn't see the big change coming, and to my surprise after I came to, I found out that I and Venus became mates, because of the scents accompanying ourselves. It was long before Venus's 2nd birthday, and I realized I might possibly be a father. However, I can't see the future to know if I am. We never saw Bisa in that blurred time, realizing that we scared her off. I was relieved as Venus was, when we saw Bisa return back after her secret trip some time later.

Now we are in the Big Island after we took a ferry trip from the recently island of Maui. We are planning to leave the nearby harbor to the USA, choosing to sneak into a cruise ship that is returning to Los Angles. Venus reluctantly gave me the reins of our voyage, saying that it's my turn and time to find my people now. She finally accepted that her people didn't need her anymore, and since we're mates, she didn't want to be apart from me anymore. Bisa was excited to see the new homeland where my people are living at, and I kept remembering Khiana telling me of her city where she is living with her parents for a while since, if anything didn't change by now.

The city I am heading to lies a great distance from Los Angles, it is called Bakersfield. I stole, er 'borrowed' a map of California from a store. Judging the miles by claw, I figured that from San Francisco to Bakersfield, walking will take about 2 days or so. But first, we must go to the chosen cruise, knowing that cruise ships can go 21-24 knots per hour. As the guards were distracted by the customers, we snuck into the cruise ship by the loading bridge. I vaguely overheard a officer saying that we will make it to Los Angles in five days.

We hid in a random stateroom, I read the papers that rested upon the side of the door, seeing that this stateroom is vacant. We planned to sneak into the galley at night to eat and drink. We decided to take a nap upon the single bed, Bisa resting upon a pillow while I and Venus cuddled together, heading to dreamland. I smiled, feeling my heart swell in excitement and happiness, realizing that I will be home soon. I thought, _I am finally coming, Khiana, and please welcome my dear companions._


	9. Chapter 9

-1 week later-

We finally reached Bakersfield, Venus at my side, holding her ball, while I had Bisa on my back, clutching on to my rope collar, now adorned by the cruise ship's tag, like Venus is having as well. We were caught upon the second night in the ship while heading back to the stateroom from the galley, and the officers and others saw our international tags, realized that we are traveling dogs. They treated us as guests, and we were also checked over by a vet who was one of the guest customers, making sure we're healthy and all including being groomed as well.

To my shock, Venus was actually pregnant, at least a month along, which makes sense for her er, bigger belly at the moment. There's still three-four weeks to go at the time Venus was checked over. Of course, I growled the minute the vet mentioned 'cutting' when I was there, and the vet was smart enough to know that I was trained as a breeding dog, and I allowed him to presume that, since I was actually human.

Venus and I theorized on how many puppies we will have. I guessed we will have two pups, since it makes sense that I am a bigger dog, while Venus is a smaller dog. Venus guessed that we will have three puppies. Bisa surprised us as she guessed that we could have four puppies. We decided to name our children once they're a week older from birth., wanting to see what personalities will grow in them.

We soon arrived into Los Angles, hopping off as the officers told the dock people to leave us alone, saying that us dogs are international travelers. I used my nose to find the most accessible road that will lead to Bakersfield as I read the signs, and found a back road that's mostly quiet and safe for us to walk on, since I didn't want to get the girls into danger, especially Venus since she's carrying our children.

We spent the first night with breaks for I didn't want to over-stress Venus too much, and went to sleep under a bench near the train station at the edge of Los Angles. I thought we were going to be walking all this time, but when I saw the train station and read the train schedules outside, I was ecstatic for we can sneak into a empty car, and get to Bakersfield in a few hours, and I don't have to worry about the girls very much anymore, for we don't have to do anything besides jump into the car, and rest during the trip, see the sights zoom by, maybe take a nap as well.

We spent the morning eating scraps, then hopped into a empty car at noon, feeling it moving beneath us, and Venus was tired again, so she went to sleep again, while I and Bisa chatted, and watched the zooming scenery, loving the smell of trees as we passed the forest, seeing glimmers of a lake through. Soon, I heard a loud voice that we are approaching Bakersfield, our intended destination, and I woke Venus up.

We hopped off our car as the train became very slow, landing on the edge of the platform, and we left, seeing the small city before us. I took a deep breath, nervous yet excited as I was to see Khiana and her folks after so long, precisely 5 months, 3 weeks, and 3 days ago. Venus nudged me gently, "It's okay, Boots. Take us home, darling.". I smiled at her, reassured, and we heard Bisa exclaim, "What are we waiting for, guys?". I laughed as Venus giggled, and we set out, my nose sniffing as hard as it could, trying to find a familiar scent, anything that could help me to find her house or herself.

Then I found it, Khiana's familiar peach and mint scent. I smiled, "Found it, guys. We're finally going home.". Venus exhaled a relieved breath as Bisa cheered, jumping slightly as she jostled my back. I quickly ran with Venus sprinting besides me, with Bisa holding on to my rope collar, the tags jangling with every movement. _I'm home, Khiana. Just any minute, I will be at the door, calling for you. I got my family together._


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**_

 _ **Bootpelt reunited with his people, and to Bootpelt's happiness, the family welcomed Venus and Bisa in, and to his surprise, his house is across the street from Bolt's house, becoming friends with Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. I was delighted to find out that Bolt and Mittens are mates, and they are expecting about the same time as well. Rhino became smitten with Bisa, and Bisa was abeit embarrassed about that, but she decided to give Rhino a chance.**_

 _ **Khiana kept the rope collars in her room as she returned Bootpelt's proper collar which returned his position to the portal that I was thankful to see, and Venus received a new collar, a ruby red one with a silver tag. Bisa was surprised to receive a plastic ball like Rhino has, but she loved it, helping her to get around, and she didn't have to ask Bootpelt or Venus for help anymore.**_

 _ **There are also surprises for the humans as well. Khiana's parents, Arrigo and Sanura are expecting a baby, to be born in a while soon, and Khiana was excited to be a big sister to a little brother or sister. For Bolt's people, Penny and her mom, they are awaiting Penny's cousins to visit.**_

 _ **When the time came, Bolt and Mittens's babies aka 'Kippens' were first to be born. It was a litter of three; two boys and one girl. The oldest son looks like Bolt with black socks except for that his extra features are feline: nose, ears, tail. His name is Jack. The youngest son looks like Mittens without any white markings at all, his name is Shadow. The daughter is a white version of Mittens with a black mask and a black tip on her tail. Rhino remarked that she looked almost like a baby panda except feline and leaner. The couple named her Arcadia.**_

 _ **When they opened their eyes, Jack had Mittens' emerald green eyes, while Shadow had Bolt's light brown eyes. For Arcadia, her eyes were a surprise to everybody. They are baby blue. Mittens realized that Arcadia received Mittens' mother' eyes. The next birth was Khiana's baby brother. He had Arrigo's tanned skin, Sanura's black hair, and newborn soft baby blue eyes for the time being. Khiana actually named him, thanks to her parents' permission to do so. His name is Francesco; Frankie for short.**_

 _ **Finally, Bootpelt and Venus's puppies were born. It was a surprise for Bisa was right. The litter was of four, unfortunately, there was a loss that got the litter down to three. The fourth puppy was breached too long, and so it was stillborn when it came. It gave the couple a pained blow of loss and grief, as the fourth puppy was a boy. Bisa wished that she was wrong. I was so upset as I didn't want to see Bootpelt heartbroken like that.**_

 _ **The stillborn puppy had a black undercarriage from muzzle to belly, and also black boots as well. The rest of his pelt was dusky brown, and his nose is black. His tail had a light tan stripe up top. He was buried under a baby cherry tree at the edge of the yard, with a wood sign bearing his name and date. It felt right to give him a name in respect, so his name came to be 'Diggory'.**_

 _ **The rest of the litter were two girls and one boy. The oldest daughter looks like a mixed version of Bootpelt and Venus. She had dark brown half straight/half down ears, while she had a tan face, with a tan carriage on her back. Her nose is gray. There is a black stripe on her muzzle from the middle between her eyes, and her eyes was revealed to be almond brown. The rest of the pelt is dark brown as well. Her name is Vanessa. The younger daughter is a black version of Venus, with Bootpelt's white spot, and her eyes came to be dark brown. Her name is Marigold.**_

 _ **Their sole son is a near-clone of Bootpelt without the white speckles and the white spot of the chest. He received a paler version of Venus's eyes. His name is Midnight. All together, the whole families of the pets had united for hope and happiness with the aid of support through grievousness and sadness. Bootpelt, I pray that you will be well and alright. I believe that your lost son is home in heaven. Diggory will be fine, trust me, my friend. Keep hoping, Bootpelt.**_


End file.
